


Friends?

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Dean is frightened in the shower by an eight-legged friend of Cas'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest this was just a filler until the wedding.

As the water washed over him he thought over the last few weeks. Things had gone exceptionally well. The archway was set up at the lake for the wedding, and Mary had come back into town on time. She had most of her things packed and ready for moving.

Chuck was doing well too. He was slowly getting used to being around people again, not being isolated in his woodland writing bunker anymore starting to change him. He was friendly, if a big squirrelly.

Benny had gotten time off work to bring Garth to the wedding, and Kevin had agreed immediately to coming. Charlie and Jo were probably as excited as his own mother, and even Meg had smiled brightly when hearing the news. There was going to be a bit of a crowd.

His thoughts were interrupted by the strange feeling of something wiggling on his foot. He reached down, thinking it was a stray hair, or soap bubbles, intending to wipe it off, when he actually saw what it was. He screamed.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, running towards the bathroom. He opened the door without asking and flung open the shower curtain, which Dean quickly wrapped around himself.

"F-Fucking huge!" Dean stuttered, pointing towards the drain. Cas gasped and quickly reached out his hands, letting the huge wolf spider climb into his hands. Dean watching in silent horror as Cas took some toilet paper and dabbed it off, drying the thing.

"Cas, it could bite you! Put it down!" Dean said. 

"It won't." Cas said simply.

"It- it won't? It won't! Why wouldn't it?!" Dean shrieked. 

"He's my friend. I named him Reuben." Cas said.

"Like the sandwich?!"

"Yes." Cas said simply. He pet the things head, and Dean threw his hands up.

"That's it, nope, no. I can't do this." Dean said. He turned off the shower spray and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out.

"Cas, you got to kill that thing. It could lay eggs, we could have an infestation." Dean said gently.

"Kill it?" Cas said quietly.

"Yes, you've got to. It can't stay here."

"But... no. No, I won't kill Reuben!" Cas said, holding the spider away from Dean.

"Well... you can't keep it! You'd have to get a tank and feed it live crickets." Dean said.

"Oh... I don't want to sacrifice crickets."

"No, you don't. So, if you won't kill it... it's at least got to leave. You need to take it outside." Dean said.

"But I'll miss him." Cas said.

"I know but uh, it's, he'll miss you too. But I don't feel comfortable with him here." Dean said. Cas sighed and nodded.

"Will you help me take him to the park?" Cas asked.

"It's dark out Cas, you sure you can't just put it outside the building?" Dean asked.

"I suppose there's enough grass..." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Alright, just put that guy in a cup and I'll get dressed." Dean said. Cas nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, making Dean sigh in relief. 

As he dressed, he could hear Cas talking to the spider, explaining that he had to go. He almost felt bad. Almost. He still couldn't believe that thing had been living in his apartment for long enough to gain a name and a friendship.

"Alright buddy, let's go. And it's not in a cup. Ok." Dean said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm making him leave, I'm going to be courteous." Cas said, as if he was the clueless one.

"Just... don't get bitten. Ok?" Dean said.

He lead him to the door, and they walked out into the hall, the spider resting in Cas' hand. Dean stayed back as they entered the elevator, keeping distance. Sure enough, the spiders legs started to raise like it was angry, and Dean started to press the lobby button repeatedly, trying to get it to go faster.

As they got to the lobby, Dean started to speed walk towards the door, and opened it for Cas. It was chilly out, and Cas and Dean both shivered.

"Do I have to let him out in the cold?" Cas asked. Dean sighed.

"You're not going to let him go are you?" Dean asked.

"I'll put him under a cup, and let him put in the morning. Please?" Cas said. Dean rubbed his forehead.

"You know we have to leave for Gabriel's place in the morning. Because we're getting married? And Reuben is not invited." Dean reminded him. Cas nodded.

"I'll let him out in the morning." Cas said again. Dean nodded.

"Fine. But you're keeping it in a cup tonight!"

* * *

As Dean sat up in bed, he heard Cas call from the kitchen.

"Reuben is gone." Cas said sadly.

"Goddamnit." Dean sighed.


End file.
